


Just a Bit Unlikely

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has been traveling since the day she was born, but has almost given up hope of ever finding her father. The Doctor thinks she's dead. But what happens when he takes a detour to Messaline that is seven years after he left Jenny behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messaline

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime prior to "The Angels take Manhattan"

Amy walked into the TARDIS control room holding a book. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" The Doctor was working on a control panel. He tried to extract himself from the machinery. "Did you say- Ouch!" Amy cringed as the Doctor hit his head on something. He rubbed his head and got up off the floor. "Did you need something, Pond?" He started to fiddle with the Tardis controls.

"Can we go to Messaline?"

He froze. He kept his back to her and asked, "Why Messaline?"

"I was reading about it in this book. It says that it is the most beautiful garden planet in the galaxy."

"Beautiful, yes." The Doctor started flipping switches and throwing levers. "Also, very boring. I have a better Idea. The exo-planet Gallandum. They have the most incredible biosphere in four galaxies, and coal black stone caves that house the largest crystals you will ever see. Even larger than that quartz crystal cave on earth. Or, I could take you to the piccolo peninusla on the planet Sud. Once a year, they hold a flower festival for the entire star system. The best florists from five planets all meet there and have a massive competion. Or-"

"No, I want to see Messaline. Low crime rate, population just starting to build a brand new city, stable economy. I want just one trip to another planet that doesn't end with us having to run for our lives. I think it's only fair, since last time River visited us, she was there for a grand total of five minutes before you showed up."

 _At least you have a daughter._ He thought. "Alright, Messaline, 6859, 25th of... June. That's when the catwood trees are in bloom. They're like dogwood trees, but calico."

* * *

_Vrwop, vrwop, vrwop, vrwop…_

The TARDIS landed in the same spot as last time. The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out. "Ah, Messaline. The most beautiful planet in the galaxy." The Doctor announced.

Amy scrunched up her face. "It doesn't look like a garden planet."

"Or smell like a garden planet." Rory added. "It smells more like a garage. Are you sure we're in the right place, Doctor?"

"Of course we're in the right place." The Doctor scoffed. He checked his watch and frown. "But it appears that we are a bit early for the catwoods."

"How early?" Rory asked.

"Well..."

"Doctor?" Amy prompted.

"Er, about… 800 and some years early." He cringed as he waited to be struck by Amy. She just shook her head. 

"Let's try again." He turned and walked back towards the Tardis.

"Wait, seriously?" Rory said. "No poking around, no 'well, since we're here anyways'?"

 _At least it looks better since the last time I was here._ He thought. 

"Hello? Who's there?" A man's voice called out, and he emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, I'm the-" The Doctor was interrupted by the soldier. "Who are you? We don't have another resupply ship coming by for another month."

"I've got papers, if I might." He got out the psychic paper and showed it to him. "You see, I'm-"

"Doctor Nobis-Jones! Well, why didn't you say so before? Governor Pera will want to meet you. Follow me."

After the soldier's back was turned the Doctor looked at the psychic paper. _Nobis-Jones?_ He thought. _Where did he come up with_ that _name?_

* * *

 A soldier came to the governor's office. A tired looking woman looked up from her desk. "If it's the labor union again, tell them that-"

"It's not the labor union, ma'am."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"It-it's him, ma'am."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Quickly, bring him here. Hurry up now!"


	2. Jennifer Nobis-Jones

The soldier lead them up into the city, and to the governor's office. They were hurried into the office, where the woman greeted them warmly.

"Welcome, Doctor, welcome. I'm Governor Pera. Things have changed a lot since you were here last."

"Wait, you've been here before?" Amy asked. _Is that why he didn't want to come here?_

"It's been about eight years. We've gotten a lot accomplished in that period of time. But that's not why I wanted to see you." Pera sat at her desk, opened a drawer, and took something out. "This was left for you. She said it would help you find her."

She handed it to the Doctor. It was a prayer leaf, from the Gamma Forests.

"That looks like that thing that cleric gave me, that had River's name on it." Amy said.

The Doctor slowly turned the prayer leaf over and read the name.

**_Jenny_ **

He set the prayer leaf on the desk and looked at Pera. "That's not possible. She's dead."

"Obviously not, Doctor." Pera said.

"Who are you talking about?" Amy asked. "Who is 'she'?"

"Jennifer Nobis-Jones. But when the Doctor was here, he only knew her as Jenny."

"Nobis-Jones." He muttered.

Amy noticed. "So you know her?" She asked.

"Know her? She..." He walked over to the window and leaned against the window frame. "She was-"

"Maybe I can answer that question, Doctor?" Pera suggested. When he gave an almost imperceptible nod, she continued. "The last time the Doctor was here, we were in the middle of a civil war. The progenation machines were used to make soldiers-"

Rory interrupted. "Sorry, what are progenation machines?"

"It takes a tissue sample, extracts the diploid cells, splits them into haploid cells, rearranges them into a different pattern and grows into a person. Anyway, that's the best way of explaining it. They supplied to the mission to breed colonist, but during the war, they were used to create soldiers. During the war, the passage of time was measured by generations. Hundreds of generations died during that war, but the war itself only lasted seven days."

"Only seven days?" Rory asked, astonished.

Pera nodded. "But it wasn't the soldiers who ended the war. It was The Man Who Never Would. The Doctor."

"Well, that definitely sounds like him." Amy said.

"Except before he did, his DNA was processed in one of the progenation machines, which produced Jenny, or, as she now calls herself, Dr. Jennifer Nobis-Jones."

Rory turned toward the Doctor. "Does that mean that she is your daughter?"

"Yes." The Doctor said quietly.

"And you just left her here? On her own?" Amy asked.

"I didn't... She wasn't..." The Doctor sighed and started again. "She was... She died, protecting me. She was shot. "

"But she's alright, isn't she? I mean, she's alive, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Yes but how?" The Doctor finally pulled away from the window and turned to Pera. "How is she still alive?"

"We don't know, Doctor. I doubt she knows, either."

"She's been looking for you, Doctor." Pera said. "She's been searching for eight years now. Since the day she was born."

"When she left here, where was she going?" He asked.

"I don't know. She mentioned something about a festival of lights, but I don't know anything else."

"I'm going to look for her." The Doctor walked over and took the prayer leaf off the desk, and headed back to the tardis.

"So where do we start, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"You and Amy are going back to Leadworth. I am going to look for my daughter."

"If she's your daughter, that makes her our granddaughter. Sort of." Rory said. 

"Doctor, you spent all that time looking for Melody." Amy added. "Now it's time to repay the favor."

The Doctor paused. Then nodded. "Come along, Ponds. Let's go find her."


End file.
